


The fog of wine

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drunk Sex, Homoeroticism, Married Couple, Multi, Pre-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had all had too much to drink, even Ned, who normally took more water than wine in his cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fog of wine

They had all had too much to drink, even Ned, who normally took more water than wine in his cup. The Lord of Winterfell watched as his old friend - his king - slung his arm about his lady wife's shoulders. He made no pretense that he was doing anything but looking down Catelyn's tight-laced gown, but somehow Ned couldn't be angry with him - it was simply Robert being Robert. His wife _was_ beautiful, and he had so few opportunities to show her off in the North. Robert's own lovely wife had retired early, pleading tiredness and headache, but the king had only waved her away and called for more wine.

Cat was laughing at Robert's jokes, leaning close to him, and Ned felt a tiny flare of jealousy. She had given him her devotion and love and children, and he trusted her implicitly, but still, he would have liked to be able to make her laugh like that. Possessive, he moved to sit beside her, so that he and Robert had her trapped between them. The wine had evidently gone to her head too, for she turned to him with a warm smile and kissed him on the mouth. Ned only hesitated a moment before returning the kiss, but he couldn't help keeping his eyes open to see Robert's grin over his wife's shoulder. "Cat," he said in a warning tone, breaking the embrace.

"Don't mind me," Robert insisted cheerfully. His hand was still on Catelyn's thigh, moving higher if anything. Cat's cheeks were flushed, her lips parted eagerly, and Ned had a moment's awful vision of her turning to Robert if he refused her. The dreaded thought, and the soft wine-fog that clouded his inhibitions, was enough to let him kiss her again, no matter that Robert was watching. She gasped as he leaned into her, pressing her back against the king, who merely chuckled and bent one leg to let her move closer. Catelyn let out a little squeak, and Ned wondered what Robert had done, whether he had pinched her or caressed her or whether her bottom had simply made contact with the king's erection through their layers of clothing.

When they were younger, Robert had often urged Ned to join him with one whore or another, to share a woman with him, but Ned had always refused. He still wasn't about to share Catelyn with his friend, but some part of himself, still little more than a boy, wanted to prove himself to Robert, to show him that he knew how to please a woman too. He was unlacing the front of Cat's gown before he realized he was doing it, but she didn't stop him, even when her breasts were bared for both of them to see. Ned lowered his head over them, kissing and suckling at her nipples while she moaned and twisted between the two men. "Gods," he heard Robert say under his breath, and smiled to himself.

Cat's hands sought out the laces of his breeches, hesitating there. "May I?" she asked hesitantly, clearly expecting him to deny her. Well, a husband ought to surprise his wife every now and then. Ned tugged the laces free himself, and her fingers closed around his cock, greedy and tight. Robert's hands were on his wife's shoulders now, one creeping down to explore the upper slope of her breast, but his eyes were on Ned, and his breath was coming hard. Ned turned his gaze back to Catelyn - it was simpler, less confusing. He had never seen her this wanton before, and it aroused him more than he would have expected, to see her braced against Robert's chest, gown open to her waist and hair loose, as she stroked his cock with quick, eager strokes.

Robert, perhaps knowing he was already pushing Ned's limits, confined himself mostly to watching and enjoying the sensation of his friend's wife squirming against him. The look on Ned's face as she tugged up her skirts was priceless. The trio almost unconsciously rearranged themselves, Ned planting one foot on the floor and one hand on the wall to steady himself while Catelyn shifted to accommodate him. Robert lent her a hand, gripping her pale thighs to open them wider, lifting one until her leg rested against Ned's shoulder, the other lying draped over his own thigh. The scent of her arousal was delicious.

The force of Ned's thrusts rippled through Cat's body and into Robert's, making them gasp in unison. Ned felt lightheaded, as though he might fall, and put his hand on his wife's shoulder to steady himself, except that it was Robert's shoulder he found instead, Robert's hand that squeezed his wrist so tightly. Between them, Cat was making sounds he'd never heard from her, and he could feel her clenching around him as she peaked. Sweat was plastering Ned's hair to his face, his shirt to his chest, and he knew it wouldn't last much longer. Robert, gone red in the face, gave a sudden shudder that both of them felt in their bones, and the throaty, startled gasp he made was what set Ned off, legs shaking so they could barely hold him up. Robert's eyes never left his face as it contorted in a rictus of pleasure, and Ned, embarrassed, pretended all he was thinking of was his wife.

None of them ever spoke of it again, though Catelyn blushed whenever she was seated between the king and her husband for the rest of their visit.


End file.
